


Sneaky Times

by orphan_account



Series: Ward x Simmons One Shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Grant are carrying on a secret relationship, and find a moment alone before Grant's mission. 1x03 au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Times

A hand reached out suddenly into the hall and pulled Jemma into an empty bunk room, closing the door behind her and surrounding her with darkness.

She started to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and the person shushed her. She sighed against his hand as her eyes adjusted and she could see it was Grant standing in front of her.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth, and replaced it with a fervent kiss. He crowded her against the wall, barely any room between them. Jemma wrapped her arms happily around his neck, returning the kiss in full force.

He pulled back reluctantly, slightly out of breath. “Sorry if I scared you”, he apologized, raising a hand to smooth her disheveled hair.

She dismissed it with the shake of her head, pulling him back in closer. “It’s fine, but what are you doing? Someone might catch us.” He knew she was concerned, not only about her own career, but his as well.

"I’m leaving on a mission", he shrugged. "I wanted to give my girl a proper goodbye."

She laughed lightly, the breath warm on his neck as she dipped her head. “Your girl? Is that what I am?”

He brought a hand to her chin and lifted it gently so she was looking at him. “Yeah, it is. If you want.”

Her eyes danced as she smiled, and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I do want”, she breathed. He felt the words on his lips as her mouth formed them.

Grant shivered at the implication, every nerve in his body on edge. “I, uh, have a little time before my mission”, he told her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. 

She glanced at the closed door, and her grin when she looked back to him was sly. “Let’s make it count.”


End file.
